


I Wanna Rock With You

by CandyFloss2



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyFloss2/pseuds/CandyFloss2
Summary: Blake asks Yang for some help dancing before they meet up with Team FNKI, but things don't end up as planned.Slight Vol. 7 Spoilers so be warned!Blmlb smut for the soul and for those who need it.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	I Wanna Rock With You

Yang and Blake kept giggling amongst themselves as Weiss left in a huff joining Jaune and Oscar at the movies. The door closed behind the trio, leaving the two of them alone, their laughs echoing within the walls. Yang broke the silence, walking around the room, laughing through her words. 

"You're REALLY bad at this."

"What am I doing wrongg?" Blake whined playfully at her partner. "I'm dancing on the rhythm right?"

"I mean, yeahhh, but you're like, really tense."

Blake's ears moved forward inquisitively.  
"Is.. It that obvious?"

"Oh yeah, definitely." Yang paused, the joking tone in her voice quickly turning to one of concern. 

"Hey... are you still up for this?"  
Blake self consciously had her arms crossed looking a bit aloof, but after hearing Yang, forced her arms to her side and responded.

"Y-yeah! I just, I just don't wanna look dumb. I mean, I really can't dance and it's REALLY obvious when I'm next to you."

Yang looked at Blake with soft eyes and a reassuring smile. She thought back to the dance at Beacon so long ago. She was glad she was able to help plan the event, and was really looking forward to showing off her moves, especially to Blake. But alas, she went with Sun and she was too busy with the planning committee to spend too much time with her team. She remembered looking down and admiring her partner, how adorably awkward she looked trying to dance. How much fun she was having regardless, how beautiful she looked.

But here she was, after everything they had been through together, finally getting to dance with the girl she's always wanted to dance with. Yang was determined to make sure Blake would have a good time, if it was the last thing she'd do. 

"You won't look stupid..plus everyone would be too focused on the music and everything to notice if you did anyways."

This statement resulted in a sharp look from Blake, eyes narrowed and faunus ears tilted back in annoyance.

Oops, wrong answer.

Yang shook her head, almost signally a do-over and grabbed her scroll. She turned on some popular music and went to pull Blake by the wrist, gently inviting her onto the fictional dance floor.

"Sorry, OK look! You're too tense, just copy me." Yang moved her body in slow motion yet still moving her body to the beats of the song. 

"See, okay, try that, just that small bit."

Blake's face studied Yang, with the slightest tint of pink dusting her cheeks. But she nodded determined at her partner and tried coping her.

"Like... this-" Her question interrupted by Yang behind her, waiting to put her arms against her, but stopping herself before she does.

"Can, I uh, adjust you?"  
There was a moment of silence. 

"I know that's weird, but like, I wanted to like, show you how you should be positioned, but I wanted to ask you before I -"

"Yeah! I mean, yeah that's fine, umm, go ahead."

Nervousness filled the room as the song continued. Luckily for them, neither could see each others expression to see how embarrassed they were. Yang took the lead.

"O-okay so like, move your arms like this, but kick out your legs like this."

Blake followed suit, a bit flustered at how close Yang was behind her.

"Yeah, there you go!" Yang's words of encouragement already starting to wash away Blake's insecurities, she was starting to get into herself and run away with the music.

"Now move your arms like this, but your hips like, YEAH! Like that!" Blake started giggling, which Yang took as an invitation to dance beside her in rhythm, cheering her on.

"Allright! You got moves Belladonna~"

The song ended, not that they noticed as they were too busy laughing, and Blake showing off her new found talent for dancing. Yang's laughs started to fade and soften as Blake kept dancing. She found herself staring at Blake. Her face felt like someone just splashed hot water at her.

She just kept,  
Watching her.

As the song faded, Blake caught her still riding the high of excitement. She was gonna thank her partner for the advice but had noticed how intensely Yang had her eyes locked on her. This made Blake instinctively go to tuck her bob behind her ears nervously. Her face also feeling warm and flushed. 

How long had they been staring at each other? When did the song change?  
The smooth jazzy chorus serenaded the room as they came back to this senses simultaneously. 

🎶 'I wanna rock with you... all night..' 🎶

"Hey Yang-" 

"Yes?" Yang answered Blake without hesitation, almost as if she was willing to do and agree to anything her partner asked of her.

"Do you think..." Blake's ears tilted back shyly as she played with the tips of her hair, avoiding eye contact. Yang now walking towards her without her noticing, almost like a gravitational pull she couldn't resist. 

"Do you think, we should practice a slow dance too? You know, incase, there's, a, um.. slow song?" 

Yang almost looked hypnotized by Blake's words before coming back to her senses. 

"Uh yeah! And this songs perfect!" 

Blake moved in getting rid of the few inches of space that was left between them. The song continued to play in the background, the two of them now avoiding eye contact. Blake, looking away as to not overthink what she was doing, grabbed hands, placing them on her hips, while she wrapped her arms around Yang.

“Am I....doing this right?”

Yang went to respond, but suddenly felt like she swallowed a boulder and couldn’t speak. She looked up at the ceiling, nodding almost comedically to let Blake know she was just fine. 

The two of them just held each other as the song continued. Not really dancing, more of just swaying and being each other presence. The song had changed again, little to Yang’s knowledge as she had just began to feel less flustered and more comfortable in Blake’s arms, but this little bit of peace was gone in an instance as Blake turned herself, back facing Yang and started dancing on her.

Yang’s entire body felt like it was on fire. Every sway of Blake’s hips, every movement she made against her, she was hyper aware of it.

Blake too was flustered, but couldn’t help herself. She had become overwhelmed with the feeling of being close to Yang. Closer and closer she grinded herself into her partner, it making her want more and yet still not feeling close enough.

Yang rested her head on Blake’s shoulder, letting this wave of emotions and desires wash over her like a tidal wave. Her hands that we’re positioned just on the curve of Blake’s hips started tracing her all over. The two of them moving in tandem. Blake lifting her arms to wrap around Yang's neck, urging her to close in any gaps between them as much as possible.

The song had ended and a commercial on Yang’s scroll had broke their concentration, or lack their off. 

Blake, becoming hyper aware of her position against Yang, quickly went to move herself only to be stopped by her girlfriend, who ever so gently grabbed her wrist. The two of them locked into each other’s eyes.

Yang pulled her close, her robotic hand holding Blake’s while her free hand cupping her face. Had she not been feeling the same way Blake felt in this moment, she would had thought Blake had a fever from how warm her cheeks felt. Her eyes soft and drunken with the same emotions as she. Her lips begging to be taste.

Yangs lips practically crashed into Blake’s. A soft moan of contentment and excitement escaped from her girlfriend, only exciting Yang more. Oh Gods how she wanted this. Yang without thinking’s started moving back, towards a desk, a wall, ANYTHING, and Blake followed suit. Her hands holding onto Yangs neck like an archor. The sounds of heavy breathes and messy desperate kisses filled the room.

Blake made a gasp. Yang broke the kiss and looked at her expectantly and a bit dazed and love drunk from the kiss.

“Huh, w-what’s wrong, did I hurt you?”

She began analyzing her surroundings. They were suddenly at a desk. Blake rose herself onto the desk and adjusted herself.

“No I’m fine, I was just startled is all.”

Music was playing again in the background, but both is then were so focused on each other they didn’t even notice.

“Blake..should I...”

Without a second thought her partner assured her.

“Yes, Absolutely.” She responded while taking off her top eagerly.

“What about the party?” Yang had no problem skipping out on hanging out with Team FNKI, especially since Yang found Neon a bit annoying, but Blake was looking forward to this. Had did her makeup and even asked Yang to teach her to dance, which is how they got onto this situation in the first place. She would feel bad if this was all for naught, but most importantly she wanted to check in on her partner. 

“Yang, I don’t care about going dancing.” She said with a laugh in her voice. 

“All I’ve wanted since we’ve gotten to Mantle is to spend time with you.” Blake started sliding off Yang's jacket, almost seductively.

“Ironwood ordered us to take the night off right?” She continued, now unzipping Yang’s top. 

“So let’s just...do that. I just want to be with you Yang..”

Yang was still hovering over her Blake. She stood up, keeping eye contact. Blake continuing to remove her clothes, while Yang practically tossed everything of her aside. She smirked at her partner, who responded with an inquisitive look on her face. Both of them just left with their underwear.

“Well, I guess where YANG-ing tonight huh Blake.” Yang did finger guns to her girlfriend, proud of her joke. Blake could do nothing else but laugh.

“Oh my Gods, just come over here and kiss me already.”

“My pleasure~” Yang finished her sentence with her lips already meeting with Blake’s, finishing where they left off.

Yang’s tongue demanded entrance to explore the deepest parts of Blake’s mouth. Tasting every inch as their tongues danced together. Yang licked Blake’s lips, and started to nip at them playfully. This resulted in a moan of gratitude from her, urging Yang on. She was still leaning over the desk, but moved her hands to her partners waist, then legs, raising her up and carrying her against a wall.

The bit of force that pushed against Blake made her moan and resulted in Yang moaning with her like an echo. Blake’s arms raised and wrapped around Yang’s neck. Yang panting between kisses, the both of them sounding more desperate and wanting more. This immediately reminded Yang about one of the upgrades she requested for her arm. Now was a better time than ever to put it to good use.

Yang gently started to lower Blake, who instinctively put one leg on the desk beside them. Both of their eyes still closed, Yang continue to trace her girlfriends body with her hands and now her lips. She began her trail from the corner of her lips, to Blake’s neck. A few nibbles turned into suckles and bites, which Blake happily rewarded in desperate hungry moans. She wanted more, but Yang wasn’t going to do that just yet.

Yang folded Blake’s bra down, exposing her chest. Her flesh hand cupping one of her breast while Yang’s lips teased the other. Blake was restless. She grabbed Yang by the hair, forcing her to focus on her breasts. Had it not been for Yang’s loud moans of agreement, she would have known that was a bad idea. No one touches Yang’s hair. No one except for Blake of course. Yang has allowed her to brush and play with her hair but nothing like this. 

Good to know for the future. Yang likes having her hair pulled.

While Yang had her tongue and hand occupied, she began using her other free arm to tease at the dip of her panty line, resulting in a husky moan and goosebumps from Blake.

Taking that as a green light, Yang continued teasing her clit from outside panties. The sound of wet folds against cotton showed her that Blake was JUST excited as she was. Maybe more? But she doubt it. No one could possibly be more aroused than her watching her mesmerizing girlfriend unfold before her.

“Hang onto me Blake.” Her voice deep, turned on and giving the slightest bit of warning. Blake was already holding onto her what else could she possibly-

Oh!  
O h h !

Yang’s robotic hand made its way into her underwear, rubbing on her clit with the lowest setting of vibration. In shock, Blake looked at Yang with love drunk eyes. Yang smirked mischievously and turned up the setting. Now making a subtle rocking movement with her body against Blake after repositioning herself. She wanted to watch and experience every expression on her partners face.

“Ooh..” Blake hummed.

“Oh fuck Yang.”

Yang now grinding into her partner with more vigor, nibbled on Blake’s ear before whispering to her in a raspy voice, drunken with arousal.

“Hmmm yeah, purr for me kitten.”

Yang felt Blake’s almost completely lose balance for a second. She must have been getting to her. Blake was a puddle of moans and whines.

“Yang I’m-“

“Oh shoot, already? Hold that thought.”

Yang picked up Blake and gently carried her over to her bed. Blake looked up at Yang. Her face completely flushed with pink and her eyes glazed over with arousal. Yang kissed her forehead and said a simple “Wait for me.” Before heading over to her things.

Blake could see Yang look around her belongings. She opened up a suitcase, that had a box within a box. Blake’s ears perked up as she sat up, curious as to what Yang had stopped their amazing session for.

Yang removed her panties and stepped into yellow and black harness.

Blake knew all too well what it was.

The blonde-haired beauty walked over to her raven tasseled love. Blake moved forward to Yang, landing kisses on any free place she could on her flesh as she joined her on the bed. Yang lifted her girlfriend’s head, giving her a deep long kiss before continuing.

“You ready for me?” She said with a smirk. Blake taking off her bra and hastily tossing it to the side. 

“More than ready.”

Yang turned on her strap, another great thing she had managed to get in Mantle, luckily without anyone noticing. It was a double penetration strap, for both herself and Blake. Duo vibrations with a clitoral stimulation for the rider. “Enhancing the orgasms for you and your lover” or some weird logo she didn’t want to think about too much right now. The only thing she wanted to focus on was Blake Belladonna.

Yang scooted closer, slowly pulling off Blake’s underwear, which were soaked in excitement. She lifted her Blake’s legs to her hips, scooting closer and closer until she was close to her entrance.

“I’ll start slow ok?” Blake used one of her free hands to expose her folds to give Yang a better view. She replied with a gentle nod, her hips trembling in anticipation.

The mixture of the tip of the strap and its vibrations teasing Blake’s entrance made her gasp loudly and instinctively grasp at the sheet under her. Yang closed her eyes, taking in the warmth of their bodies so close together and the scent of honey and pepper that filled the air around them. With each slow filling thrust, they almost moaned in harmony, until the base had completely filled up Blake, she taking it with ease, ready for the ride ahead.

Yang hates being predictable, so once she got both a look and nod of approval, she started grindingly onto Blake slowly, making figure 8’s and still getting her use to Yang’s length inside her. Finally, after grinding into hungry moans, Yang’s adjusted herself, gripped Blake’s thighs and finally slammed into her.

Blake’s eyes practically lit up, almost screaming “FINALLY!” Wet fast-paced rhythmic slapping echoed in the room. Yang positioning Blake’s legs over her shoulders for a deeper thrust, and Blake’s arms like a rag doll and her moaning and panting desperately in between beats.

“A-Ah, Yes, Oh GODS, Yes! F-Fuck Meee Yang!”

Yang too, repeated these desperate moans of ecstasy. Almost unable to control herself. With every push and grind against Blake she truly felt like her flesh was fucking her, pleasing her. 

The rhythms got faster. Blake pleaded in between thrusts.

“Oh GODS Yang, I’m close!”

Yang intertwined her fingers with Blake, panting as she spoke.

“Then cum for me babe.”

And almost as if on command, Blake squeezes her hand within Yang’s. Orgasm washing over them both in a final howl of ecstasy. Their quicken breathing starting to slow and a very proud and accomplished Yang flops next to her partner. They embrace each other in a kiss and then stare each other lovingly on the eyes.

“I love you Yang.” Blake’s voice so soft and sweet. Yang could feel her love in every word.

“I love you too Blake.”

With a rude interruption, they catch Yang’s scroll, which before had been playing music quickly change into a breaking news headline. Not so soon after, coming out of their orgasm, they notice sirens, screams and the all too familiar sounds of Grimm. Without hesitation, they both stood up from the bed.

“And a surprise victory by SDC Company CEO Jacque Schnee!”

The radio announced.

“WHAT?!” Yang said, rushing over to her scroll on disbelief.

“Last minute voter turnout turned out a dark horse victory for the Dust Industry leader.” The headlines continued.

Blake was already half way dressed, helping to clean up the mess they had made. Yang hadn't even noticed her partner calling to her. Yang was frozen in awe.

“Yang..” Yang's sadden eyes met her own. 

“We have to go Yang.” The echoes of sirens and panic of the world below filled the room. Yang put down her scroll, joining Blake into getting dressed.

The world they will come to face tomorrow will be more dangerous than the world they faced today.

But at least they have each other, and neither of them would be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> True chaos is not finishing your 3+ year old work due to a writers block, but being able to write RWBY smut off your phone at 4am.
> 
> Someone help me.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
